2 Challenges
by Verbophobic
Summary: Rated for future things. The quotes are all spelled and grammared exactly to the pic's i got them off of
1. Info

Challenge 1

1) grimmjow,- I don't forgive people because i am weak i forgive them because i understand people make mistakes, that people change, and that one action shouldn't define them for the rest of their life.

2) renji,- I want a guy who would shove ice cream in my face who will wrestle with me who shows me off to all his friends who will call me at 4 am to tell me he can't stop thinking about me who could break my heart but wouldn't dream of it

3) ichigo- Best friends 3 means killing each other over a bag of chips +in the end not saying sorry but... "haha, too bad loser!"

4) gin,- I think the worst feeling, is being forgotten about, by someone you will never forget. HAS MOVED AND BECAME A SHORT STORY!!!!!!

5) urahara,- good friends bail you out of jail, best friends sit beside you and say "Damn we're good

6) toshiro,- When you are lost and alone just remember I'm still your friend and I'll be here Forever.

Challenge 2

1) Toshiro- Screw hugs. I'm going to tackle you when I see you.

2) Hitsugaya- Every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning.

3) Shinji- Your weird 3 and i love it.

4) Grimmjow- I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiles even when her heart is broken.

5) Renji- Truly loving someone is wanting them to be happy in life, even if it doesn't involve you.

6) Hisagi- Love me without fear, trust me without wondering, love me without restrictions, want me without demand accept me how i am; and if if you give me the chance, if you give US a chance I'm going to live the rest of my life proving you made the right choice.

7) Lisa- Sometimes i wish i was a little girl again because bruised knees healed faster than bruised hearts. /3

8) Ichigo- Love isn't being in love with the perfect person, it's all about seeing an imperfect person perfectly.

9) Inoue- Everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these thing with love, but in reality, LOVE is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again.

10) Gin- I'm the type of girl that can be so hurt but can still look at you & smile. The type of girl who is willing to brighten your day even if i can't brighten my own.

11) Shuuhei- Just because her eye's don't tear doesn't mean her heart don't cry. & just cause she comes off strong doesn't mean there's nothing wrong.

12) Ichigo- I'm used to being lonely it's the only thing i can count on these days.

13) Kenpachi- I'm not perfect- you're not perfect. I'll annoy you- you'll annoy me. I'll hurt you- you'll hurt me, but you will never find someone WHO LOVES YOU MORE. 3

14) Kira- To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing.

15) Inoue/Rukia- And the worst part is when you finally step back and realize that every time your thinking about him, he's probably thinking about her.

16) ???- I need someone in my life who understands that it might not be easy to love me, but still thinks I'm worth fighting for.

17) Ichigo- There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go.

18) Rukia (RukIch)- && isn't it funny how people who said I'll never hurt you are the ones who hurt you the worst?

19) Whitey-Chan- Take chances, take a lot of them. honestly, no matter where you end up & with who, it always ends up just the way it should be. You learn & grow with each chance you make. Everything is worth it. Say how you feel always. Be you & be okay with it.

20) ???-I think I'm afraid to be happy because whenever i get too happy, something bad always happens.

21) Gin- True love is when you shed a tear and still want him. It's when he ignores you and you still love him. It's when he loves another but you still say 'I'm happy for you.' When all you really want to do is cry... and cry.

22) Kira- It's such a beautiful day, I think I'll surprise everyone and skip my medication!


	2. Grimmjow: Forgiveness

A man in all white, who stood a little over a foot taller than Avery, glared at the poor girl. His blue hair would spark anyone's interest. His toned chest was just that toned. The hollow hole in his abdomen was a clear shot through, although he never paid any attention to it. Only having one arm, he was moodier than normal; which was why he was standing in front of Avery glowering.

A sad smile covered her pale lips. She stood at only four feet eleven inches. She was a true Vizard. Her father was an Arrancar, and her mother was a Shinigami. She had no hole, but always wondered what one felt like. Her mahogany hair was as flat as a lake on a windless day.

"Why do you do it?" The petite girl was taken aback by the man's confusing question. "Why do you always forgive me when I do shit to you? You are so fucking weak, you know that, right?"

"Grimmjow, I don't forgive people because I am weak. I forgive them because I understand people make mistakes, that people change, and that one action shouldn't define them for the rest of their life. You have changed. Even I have." With that said, she turned and left the man standing, alone, in a hall of Los Noches.

-

"I don't forgive people because I am weak. I forgive them because I understand people make mistakes, that people change, and that one action shouldn't define them for the rest of their life."


	3. Renji: Can't Stop Thinking of You

Avery and a man with red hair that looked like a pineapple, who stood at a good six feet two inches, were entering the girl's favorite ice cream store. Looking at all the nice goodies, she decided on the pineapple pina colada cone. He decided on the sour green apple cone.

"That will be 905 yen." Avery made a move to take her money pouch out, but a large hand stopped her.

Her red headed friend shook his head. "Renji," she warned him, but still he took his money out. "Fine, be that way." Secretly, she was happy.

Outside, she and Renji started to talk. The two talked about everything, and yet nothing. The conversation was about life in general. When Renji tripped and got his ice cream in his face she laughed. As karma would have it, she too tripped and got ice cream in her face. A warm tongue cleared a line on her left cheek.

"Hmm, so that's what pineapple pina colada tastes like." Again the warm tongue returned. "It's quite good." After he licked off her face, Renji could see her brilliant blush.

She rushed off to the park bathroom that was just a block away from them. Washing her face of all the remaining ice cream, she quickly returned to Renji. Looking at the boy, she noticed most of his ice cream was wiped off, too. 'Revenge.' Avery thought. "You missed a spot." She spoke for him to hear, and quickly licked the ice cream that was still on his neck. Several wolf whistles were heard.

"Nice catch Renji!" an orange headed woman spoke.

The pair quickly turned around. "Matsumoto!" A boy that appeared to be in grade school hissed at the large breasted woman. "I apologize for her action, Miss..."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto," Renji pointed to the pair as he spoke. "This is Avery." He said her name with pride dripping from every vowel and consonant.

She could feel his phone vibrate. She knew he would leave soon, but he always came back. "Well, Renji, I'm tired. I believe I shall part with you here and head home. See ya." As she turned to leave he grabbed her bicep and tugged her around. When she stopped turning the sensation of lips upon hers was finally noticed.

Before she could react they were gone. "Yeah see ya." Renji turned and leisurely walked off, popping some type of green candy into his mouth as he did so.

As soon as Avery got to her apartment, she went and laid on the bed. Minutes passed and she felt no more tired then when she was outside. So she thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize the time, nor did she realize the phone was ringing.

She only got out of her thoughts as she heard Renji's voice. "Hey, yeah I know it's 3:57, but I just wanted you to know that I can't get you off my mind. And, uh, I was wondering if you would, um, wanna hang out again tomo-err, later today? Call me or find me at Ich-" She picked up the phone.

"I'd love to hang out later today, and I was thinking of you too. I, uh- well, good night."

"Sweet dreams." With that, he hung up.

After hanging up with her, Renji realized he held her heart. He could so very easily break it, but he would NEVER dream of doing such a thing.

Theme-

I want a guy who would shove ice cream in my face, who will wrestle with me, who shows me off to all his friends, who will call me at 4 am to tell me he can't stop thinking about me, and who could break my heart, but wouldn't dream of it.


	4. Ichigo: Best Friends

"Don't you _dare _even think of it Ichigo," Avery warned her friend.

He was quiet for a minute. Then a smirk plastered itself right upon his smug face. "Too late." His arm snaked around the petite girl reaching for her last bag of _Shocktarts_.

"NOOOO!" she screeched and tried, but to no avail, to hold them out of the male's reach. Grabbing it, he shoved them on top of the hutch just out of her reach. "FUCK!" she yelled.

His triumphant grin was swept away as Avery glomped him to the ground and used him as a step toward the candy. "Haha, too bad loser!" she said as she ran for the safety of Rukia and his closet.

Theme-

Best friends means killing each other over a bag of chips and, in the end, not saying sorry but... "Haha, too bad loser!"


	5. Urahara: Good

They sat together in the room, locked from the outside, and looked at each other. "Yoruichi, is a bit too harsh i think." Avery pouted at her best friend.

"Lets just wait for Berry-chan to come and bail us out." Kisuke spoke of their good friend Ichigo as if he were nothing compared to her. "But _damn_ we're good." A smirk formed pasted to his lips. A glint came to his eyes as he lowered his hat, and opened his fan.

"You're actually right, we _ARE_ good." A matching pair to all his mischievousness came to her. The glint, the grin, and even the air reeked of it. "Yoruichi better watch out." And so silence followed after as their wait for a certain substitute shinigami ensued.

Theme-

Good friends bail you out of jail, best friends sit beside you and say "Damn we're good"


	6. Hitsugaya: Forever

Avery looked left and right, forward and backward, and up and down. No matter what, she could not find her way. Left: trees. Right: trees. Forward: trees. Backward: trees. Up: the tree canopy. And down was tr -err, down was dirt ground.

She could fully and truthfully say she was dead lost. Her friends, Matsumoto and Hinamori, had convinced her to play tag in the woods. Now she was tired, hungry, lost, and most importantly, she had to pee.

"What are you doing, Avery?" Toshiro's voice startled her.

"I'm lost and alone." She spoke softly.

"I figured as much. I meant, why are you hopping from one foot to the other?" His quizzical look made her blush as she thought of a way to answer the question.

"Oh, uh well, you see I've been lost for a while. Um, well, I sorta gotta go." Her blush deepened.

His silence lasted for a moment before understanding took over. "Come," was his pithy reply.

So she followed, feeling a bit abandoned by the other two girls. As she followed him, he thought to himself _'Just remember, I'm your _friend_ and I'll be here for you _forever_.'_

Theme-

When you are _lost_ and _alone_ just _remember_ I'm still your _friend_ and I'll be here _Forever_.


	7. 2nd Challenge:Toshiro: Screw Hugs

Avery laughed along with her friend Momo. A joke unknown to anyone but them was passed back and forth. Momo and her friends were a long ways away from home, and they would go back soon. This would cause Avery heartbreak, but she would smile as her heart shattered.

"Hey Avery, look." Momo pointed at someone. "There's Toshiro."

The two girls giggled at an inside joke. "I dare-" Avery started but was interrupted by Momo.

"-you to hug him. Wait, better yet, _glomp_ him." Momo looked proud at the dare. She looked as if she had done a devious thing. Last time, when Avery mentioned that he had threatened her with something horrid if she did it, Momo came up with the reply, "It isn't a _hug_ it's a _glomp_. There is a difference."

Little did Toshiro know what was going to happen, but he knew one thing: those two were up to something. Watching them carefully, he saw Avery sulk away and Momo laughing and waving. Once he saw Avery was out of sight he walked to Momo. Right as he was about to speak, Avery jumped on his back and hugged the tiny male.

His obscenities were heard all up and down the block. His threat was yelled yet again, and this time, the small girl would not get away. He would keep true to his threat, although Avery didn't care if he carried it out. She just wanted to know what it was." Avery narrated the entire scene as if she were an outsider.

"Uh-huh, right." Sarcasm dripped from Ichigo's words.

"No. It is true! That's what happened!" Avery was trying to get him to see the truth of her story.

"Toshiro would never cut--MOMO!" Ichigo yelled at the other girl from the story. "Is her story about hugging-" Avery sent him a glare, "-I'm sorry about _glomping_ Toshiro true?"

Toshiro came in and spoke before Momo could. "Yes, it's true. I _did_ cut her hair for hugging me." Just as easily as he came in, he left.

"I think he needs a hug -err, a _glomp_. Then maybe he'll feel better." Avery chirped and raced out of the room, her now short hair bouncing along with her. Before either Ichigo or Momo could advise her otherwise, Toshiro's quite colorful language was heard.

Theme-

Screw hugs. I'm going to tackle you when I see you.


	8. Hitsugaya: Every Story

She was alone for the first time in her life. Not even five minutes ago those people that called themselves her parents told her to stay here and not leave till tomorrow and that she was no longer welcome at home. Avery was alone, and all the ten year old wanted to do was cry. But since she was alone, she needed to be strong so she couldn't.

Looking both ways before she stepped onto the pavement, she crossed the street. When she was halfway across, a car came screeching towards her. A boy that had been walking next to her, and was no bigger than she, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way of the speeding car. He asked Avery if she was alright and she just nodded.

Still holding the terrified child's hand, he pulled her to a bench and sat her down. He sat next to her as he watched her. The next thing she spoke surprised him. She thanked him and called him

"Nii-san." When he asked where her parents were, she told him that she was alone. So he invited her over to his house. He knew she would be safe with him, and she would think that he was around her age, so she would feel safe also.

Her old life had just ended. She felt no anger, no guilt, and no sorrow, for she knew that in life, every end or loss, will just lead her to a new beginning.

Theme-

Every story has an end, but in life, every end is just a new beginning.


	9. Shinji: Weirdness

She watched him watch her, watching him watch her. Soon this thought be came a paradox. Shinji had become her boyfriend several months ago. He still flirted with all those girls, but it was always she he kissed, she who he truly loved unconditionally, she who loved his idiotic flirtations. She was probably the only girl who could watch her boyfriend flirt with everyone else and laugh about it. His stupid flatteries were amusing to her.

He knew she found his antics funny, so he continued, although his heart wasn't in it like before. But it made her smile, so he smiled. Shinji remembered asking her why she let him continue. Her answer was that it amused her, and when he asked why it amused her, she gave him a bored look and a slight smile. Her small laugh was accompanied by a reply: "Because _I_ have you and _They_ don't. _They_ only get empty flatteries. _I_ get a fulfilled promise, a promise of your weirdness every day."

And with that, she slid down from her perch on the counter and glomped Mashiro, but that was in the past.

Seeing the difference in his mood, which changed every time he thought about his flirting antics, she spoke his name. Shinji looked up at her. She said, "I'll always love you and your weirdness. You know that, right? And we need to stop watching each other, this paradox is giving me a headache. I mean, you are watching me watch you watch me watch you-" Her spoken paradox was cut off by Shinji's lips.

"You know," he started, "you're weird, and I love you."

"First off, it's _'You're weird, and I love IT.'_ And secondly, that's my line." She spoke with her lips set in a pout.

When Shinji spoke again, his lips brushed hers. "But I love _you_, and you're cute when you pout." His lips were roughly pulled away from her by Mashiro.

"We have lunch duty today Isa-san."*

Theme-

You're weird, and I love it.

*A/N: Isamashi in Japanese, and Avery in German, means courageous; so Mashiro calls her Isa.


	10. Grimmjow: Smile

She looked at him and smiled as he dismissed her. It was as if she meant nothing. He would never, ever love her. Almost everyone knew that he'd broken her heart. The poor human was in love with an Arrancar, but all they would ever remember seeing on her face was a smile.

When in pain, she laughed it off. Even as her heart shattered, she smiled. Even though she still felt the pain, she smiled. She laughed at her 'I'm pathetic,' statement, but what surprised even Ulquiorra was the single tear that fell down her cheek as she turned and walked off.

To all those in that room, ranging from Espada 0-4 and 6-9 and the ex-Shinigami, she would always be strong.

Theme-

I want to be remembered as the girl who always smiles, even when her heart is broken.


	11. Renji: Love

Avery smiled and told him she was happy for him. She said that she would love for him to let her be his "Best Man" even though she was a girl. He told her that he wouldn't let anyone else stand by his side as he asked and hopefully married Rukia.

She knew that if Rukia said yes, her own heart would shatter, but as long as Renji was happy, she would continue to pretend to be also. Avery also knew that if Rukia refused, she would beat the other girl to a pulp for hurting Renji. Either way, it would break her heart.

If her heart were going to be broken, she would rather Renji not go through the same thing. She stood by his side as he got down on one knee and proposed to Rukia. Startled, Rukia looked at Avery. Avery glared and nodded at the girl to accept, even as a single tear escaped her eye. Rukia sighed and did just the thing Avery vowed to punch her for.

Rukia knew Avery would punch her, but she had to do what was right.

"No, I'm sorry Renji, but I love Ichigo." Rukia saw the fist coming and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. Opening her eyes, she looked at Avery. After a second, she realized why she stopped.

A sob escaped Renji's throat. Avery immediately retreated and held onto Renji as sobs escaped his body.

"That isn't the only reason I must refuse. Renji, there is a different girl that loves you more than I ever could, and don't you ever let her down. 'Cause if you do, I'll make Nii-sama hurt you." Rukia raced away before she tried to comfort Renji anymore. That would only cause more problems.

Renji looked at Avery; fear and worry for him clouded her eyes. He had finally stopped acting like such a baby. The front of her shirt was soaked, but she didn't even notice. All she did was reach into a pocket and pull out a tissue. She wiped his eyes and gave him a tiny smile. She told him not to worry, and that she would always be here to wipe his tears.

Her tank top revealed that he had been gripping her bicep hard enough to bruise her, but she never noticed. All she noticed was his red eyes and told him that a cone of ice cream would help him. Standing up, she reached out to him.

He realized that those feelings that he had around her weren't of friendship. The strength he saw in her was not manliness, but it was her own strength. The love, passion, anger, pain, and sorrow he saw in her weren't weaknesses but her real strength.

This image of her would always be in his mind. She showed all of those emotions and more by just standing there holding out a hand. Her smile was of happiness, sorrow, and anger. The strength it took to stay by his side through all the pain he caused her by loving Rukia was show by how she held out a soft but strong hand to him. But most of all was her love for him that he saw. By every action she did, she showed him her heart, and he almost broke it. He wouldn't have even known he'd broken it had it not been for Rukia.

Theme-

Truly loving someone is wanting them to be happy in life, even if it doesn't involve you.


	12. Hisagi: His Eyes

Hisagi looked at Avery. He had hurt her, and he knew it. She ask simple questions, ones that should take no thought at all, but when he answered them, he hesitated on answering everyone. What made it worse was that his answers were questions themselves. He answered yes and no, but they were questions and she knew it.

"One day. Twenty-four hours. 1,440 minutes. 86,400 seconds. Or 5,184,000 milliseconds. That is how much time you have to find the answers to these questions. I will not talk to you or make contact with you till you can answer them with conviction," Avery had said before she walked out of his life for the next twenty-four hours.

Within minutes, he knew that the answers to all of her questions were yes. She loved him without fear; she knew he wouldn't ever go against her sense of justice. And she would never go against his. She would destroy her own justice to enforce his. "Can you love me without fear?" she had asked. His answer, he was positive, was _yes_.

She trusted him time after time. Even then as she ignored him, she trusted him, and she has proven he can trust her. She's saved him time after time. They even got in a heated argument because she was willing to take his punishment for him, and he didn't want her to get in trouble. After a while of arguing, the fifth division captain released them, saying it was too much trouble to punish them if they were going to fight like that. After he had told them that, the couple turned their glare on him.

"Do you trust me without wondering?" His answer was a sure yes.

She had followed him into hell because he asked it of her. And she loved him enough to do it with out restraint. Proving there was no restrictions on _her_ love. "Are there restrictions on your love for me?" There was none, he would follow her to the ends of earth and back if she asked it of him.

She had never made him skip a night out with his friends to be with her. She would never push her way into the group. If she ended up in it, she would constantly worry that she was intruding. Only when Matsumoto talked with her did she calm down.

"Will you want me without demand?" He wouldn't force her to do anything or leave anything she didn't want for him, so, yes, he wanted her without demand.

"Can you accept me how I am?" He already had. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be counting the hours, the minutes, seconds, and milliseconds. He would have left the second she asked her little insecure questions, but he found them all the more reason to stay with her. Then he found the strength to take out the ring from his desk. The one that he had held onto for the past three months.

"Avery!" Hisagi yelled as she turned down a corridor. "It's been one day. Twenty-four hours. 1,440 minutes. 86,400 seconds. 5,184,000 milliseconds. Wait."

When she asked the questions again, he answered with a smile on his face and explained exactly why. When she hugged him, he hugged back. Not long after the hug started he pushed her back and grabbed Izuru Kira. By the sleeve and made him stop to be a "witness." Both Kira and Avery were confused, but when Hisagi kneeled, they understood. Pulling the ring from his sleeve, he asked her if she would marry him. She was going to say the questions weren't meant to make him believe she wanted marriage, but the dust from months of sitting in a drawer made her say otherwise. He had only needed a little push of _courage_.

**Theme-**

**Love me without fear, trust me without wondering, love me without restrictions, want me without demand, accept me how I am; and if you give me the chance, if you give US a chance, I'm going to live the rest of my life proving you made the right choice.**


	13. Lisa: Bruised Knees

Avery met Lisa and became friends with her quickly. Soon enough, she became friends with all of Lisa's group. Avery never really learned of the group's past, and she didn't care to; she only cared about them here and now. There is never anything you can do to change the past.

When Lisa told Avery the group was leaving, she was heart broken but didn't try to stop them. Somehow she knew she wouldn't see them again, and she made the most of what little time she did have. But soon enough the time came to say good bye.

After they left, she made a wish. Her wish was to be a little girl again. A small child heard the woman say this and asked why. When Avery replied, it seemed right in the child's eyes. "Because bruised knees heal faster than bruised hearts."

Theme-

Sometimes I wish I was a little girl again because bruised knees heal faster than bruised hearts.


	14. Ichigo: Imperfection

Avery watched him. She always did when he ran off. He never looked the same. His outfit changed, and he always carried this oversized butcher's knife. He acted differently, too. He acted like an ass to the new people and completely ignored some of his friends.

He was so _imperfect_, but in the end, that is what drew Avery to him. Because of those imperfections, he was perfect. His "fuck off" attitude wasn't fake like a lot of people she knew. And that glare was his normal face. There was never any kindness in them, but they were real and not a liar's eyes. His imperfection made him perfect.

Theme-

Love isn't being in love with the perfect person. It's all about seeing an imperfect person perfectly.


	15. Gin: Cereal

Avery looked at the man that had brutally torn her heart out. She opened her mouth, and he said no. All the while, a grin was plastered to his face. She changed tactics. She asked if they could still be friends. He knew he hurt her, but she still wanted to be friends? She dumbfounded him. If she hadn't been so intriguing in the first place, he might have said yes to possibly becoming lovers, but he wanted to figure her out, so he agreed to being friends.

Each day he made sure to hurt her, but she always smiled at him. The grin she gave him was of pain, but soon the pain would disappear. He knew it was always there. Every time he hurt her, she smiled bigger and bigger, never letting him see the tears she silently shed, or the pain she felt endlessly.

The days he _seemed_ down were the days she really was down. It was as if clouds had come and cast a shadow over her own world. He made it look like they had done the same to him, and he would storm. But Avery kept on going. Instead of comforting him, she concentrated on pushing his sun out of the clouds and into the open to make him smile. She would always brighten his day, even when hers were bleak and drowning in sorrow.

Theme- I'm the type of girl that can be so _hurt_ but can still look at you & smile. The _type of girl_ who is willing to **brighten your day,** even if I can't brighten _my own._


	16. Shuuhei:i Questions and Answers

Renji turned her down, and when she asked why, he said she wasn't pretty enough. When she asked what was wrong with her, he gave a list. Her hair was too short and too dark, waist too tiny, height too short, she didn't have enough tattoo's, her face horrified him, and much more. He expected her to cry so he could say that she was also too weak, but when she held her head high, Shuuhei realized how strong she was. He saw that Renji noticed it, too.

The thing Renji didn't notice, but Hisagi did, was that her heart was crying. She bowed to the Sixth Division Lieutenant, thanking him for letting her know what was wrong with her. Even though a lot of what he listed wasn't her fault and couldn't be fixed, some still could.

The next day, she went back to Renji and asked if anything else was wrong with her. She cut more of her hair off, dyed it a black instead of brown, wore loose clothes that made her look smaller in all aspects, got two new tattoos, and took off any make up she had worn before. She looked so strong to Hisagi. Renji just gaped at her. To the lieutenant, she had just showed him up, but in truth she was just showing him how much was wrong.

Hisagi could tell that the blunt reply of his friend turned her inner world into turmoil. The blue skies were clouded, the clear water blackened, and the grass reddened from a bloody battle within. Her heart was still crying, soul still shattering bit by bit.


End file.
